


Nightmares

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, iokath spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: The son of the Wrath and the Republic Spy has a nightmare.  Spoilers for Iokath.  A fix it fic.  Light side Sith Warrior and Theron Shan.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept what Bioware wants as canon, so I decided to poke fun at it.

Rhaegor was crying.

Xenli blinked and sat up in her bed. She looked at Theron next to her. He rubbed his eyes. 

"I'll get him, Theron."

He nodded and laid back down. 

The Red Sith woman rushed to her son's side. He was a little boy of four years old, his skin a dark pink, or pale red, depending on the point of view. He had small bone stalks hinting at his Red Sith heritage, but inherited his human father's hazel eyes. Xenli and Theron thought he was beautiful. He was, of course; he was theirs. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Xenli asked as she hugged him. 

"I had a bad dream," Rhaegor sniffled, "Father was mad. He said Master D'leah was a bad person, and he ran away and left us."

The mother was troubled. D'leah gave Jaesa a run for her money regarding being a good person; she wasn't the usual stuffy, holier than thou Jedi. 

"Why did Father leave us? Did he say?"

"He said Master D'leah was as bad as Vit-ti-ate."

Her stomach turned. That was a name she'd hoped never to hear again.

"Vitiate is dead, baby. He's never going to hurt or ruin anyone ever again."

Rhaegor was beginning to doze back off. "So Father still loves us?"

"Of course." Xenli kissed him and tucked him into bed. She shuffled back off to her room. 

Theron embraced her when she snuggled up to him. "Is he okay?"

"He had a nightmare--that you betrayed the Alliance and left me and Rhaegor behind."

"I love how you don't mince words." The spy paused. "You know I wouldn't do that, right?"

"I know, Theron, and Jaesa doesn't need to verify it for me. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
